swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Bread
Breaking Bread is the second scenario of the Darth Vader campaign. The Rebel Alliance launches an attack on the Galactic Empire's food production facilities on Reytha, and Darth Vader goes there to crush their forces. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Investigate Rebel activity to the north. * Reestablish contact with the outlying food production facilities. * Repel the attack from Page's Commandos on Teks. * Repel the Rebel bandits from Breeda. * Repel the Rebels on Reytha by wiping out their military units and their Command Center. * Darth Vader must survive. Hints # If you find any food production facilities under Rebel control, recapture them to prevent the loss of any more food. # The main Rebel force is sizable. Avoid them until you have established a comparable army. # Lord Vader's awesome wrath will draw him into the fray at a moment's notice. Make sure he does not fight unattended! Players Player * (Galactic Empire): The player starts with a small force in the western corner of the map. They must protect the Empire's food production facilities, build up their forces, and take down the main Rebel base. Allies * (Galactic Empire): A production facility to the east. They will tribute Food to the player. * (Galactic Empire): An allied base to the south. They will give most of their buildings to the player, but play very little part in the scenario apart from this. * (Galactic Empire): A production facility to the west. They will tribute Food to the player. Enemies * (Rebel Alliance): The main enemy base. They are heavily fortified, with walls, Medium Turrets, and a lot of troop-producing buildings. The player must destroy their Command Center to end the scenario. * (Rebel Alliance): The enemy that attacks Teks. They have Hvy Troopers and Hvy Mounted Troopers, as well as a Troop Center. * (Rebel Alliance): The enemy that attacks Breeda. They have Hvy Troopers and Mounted Troopers, as well as a Mech Factory. Strategy The player starts in the western corner of the map. Head east, using the Probots to scout ahead of the main army. The Rebels will attack with Trooper Recruits and Mounted Troopers. The player soon reaches the Reytha Minor base, which is too heavily defended to attack with the initial force. Head south and stop the attack on Teks by Page's Commandos. Teks will start tributing Food to the player. The player is told about an allied Command Center to the south. Head there to get control of a base, and start training Workers and gathering resources. The Rebel Bandits attack Breeda, so head west and defeat them. Breeda will also start to tribute Food. The time has come to prepare an attack on the main base. Reach Tech Level 3, train Dark Troopers and Pummels, and head north. Use the Pummels against the Turrets, and the Dark Troopers (plus whatever remains of the initial forces) to take down any enemy defenders. Keep Darth Vader safe at all costs - if he's in danger, send him back to the base. Destroy the Command Center and kill all enemy military units to win the scenario. Trivia Mara Jade appears in the south corner, inaccessible by cliffs and forests. Once she is spotted Darth Vader will say "What is this?" and she will walk off and vanish. Category:Darth Vader scenarios